


Sick of Losing Soulmates.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: Song Prompts. [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hi! Hope you liked it ❤Song: Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie.





	Sick of Losing Soulmates.

Cas can feel the rage running through his veins. He’s sick of this, he hates seeing Dean like this, with no respect for his life or for his safety.

“That’s been close,” Dean jokes weakly, his hand wandering near the place where the wound that almost killed him was. Cas has had enough, not caring if Sam can hear them, he pushes Dean against a close wall, ignoring his surprised expression and the little groan he lets out.

“You’re an idiot, you almost died today, Dean if I hadn’t get here on time you would be dead. So stop with the jokes.” Cas uses his body to keep Dean immobile against the wall. “Did you really think that you could face an angel? Alone? I told you to call me if you had any clues, you needed help.” If Dean hadn’t prayed at the last moment the two brothers wouldn’t be alive. But Dean is the one who has taken the worst part, a stab in his side, he was bleeding so much, his blood now soaking the clothes of the three of them, a reminder of what could have happened.

Cas tries to breathe, his whole body trembling.

“Cas,buddy, you should relax.” Dean has a serious expression, but there is something else, fear. He is afraid of Castiel’s reaction.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Cas realizes that his face is dangerously close to Dean’s, so he pulls away a little to catch some air. He doesn’t  see Sam in the dark of the dirty alley, but he’s probably gone to look for the car. Clever boy, nobody wants to have divine wrath directed towards them.

“I’m sorry, okay?” Cas doesn’t look at Dean until a hand on his chin forces him to turn his head, “Look at me, I’ve been a fool, I’m sorry. I know what it means for you to have to kill one of your brothers , crazy or not. I just wanted to avoid you being the one to kill him. “Dean says softly, trying to placate Cas, who pulls away a little giving Dean some space.

“I can’t lose you.” Cas stares at Dean, he is greeted by green eyes full of understanding, of emotion. Cas never knows what he’s done to deserve any of that. He looks at Dean in wonder “What a strange being you are Dean Winchester, God knows where I’d be if you hadn’t found me, sitting all alone in the dark. ” Cas moves forwards again, capturing Dean’s lips with his own” What the hell would I be without you?“ He says, trying to catch his breath, Dean’s fingers are tangled in his hair, trying to pull him closer.

“I’m sorry, Cas, really.”

“I know, promise you will not do it again.” Dean laughs softly, hugging Cas.

“I promise.”

A honk makes them jump a little and Cas takes a step backwards, they stand apart from each other in the spot for a moment, smiling.

“Okay guys, if you have solved your troubles in paradise,’’ Sam says, sticking his head out the impala’s window,‘’I would like to go to home and take a shower.”

“Come on, angel” Dean says, putting his arm around Cas’ shoulder. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked it ❤   
> Song: Sick of Losing Soulmates by Dodie.


End file.
